Integra, Seras y la WWE
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Integra quiere liberar energía de una manera "sana", y decide practicar lucha libre. Luego de una diferencia de opinión, una draculina será su mejor oponente. Una pelea de chicas con una audiencia bastante "perturbada". Oneshot.


Un oneshot sobre Integra y Seras. ¿Qué pasa cuando la líder de Hellsing decide "vaciar energías" mediante la práctica de un deporte rudo? La lucha libre parece ser el deporte ideal, y el tener a una draculina con quién practicar es aún mejor. Eso sí, no contaban con una particular audiencia.

»Ni Hellsing ni la WWE me pertenecen, obviamente¬¬. Pero al menos puedo jactarme de tener una imaginación bastante extraña.

* * *

**Integra, Seras y la WWE**

Todo comenzó porque Sir Integra estaba estresada. Y para una mujer de su corta edad, el estrés no era nada bueno. Ella tenía que lidiar con ataques de vampiros muchas veces al día, los siete días de la semana, durante todo el año. Necesitaba un momento para liberar energía, que no fuera vaciando su cargador en la cabeza de su mascota vampiro entrometido. Y la solución vino de la mano de ciertos vídeos que encontró en Internet.

Lo primero en lo que pensó, fue en una manera "sana" de poder liberar toda la mala energía acumulada, quizá algún deporte. Ella ya practicaba esgrima, y en su juventud la equitación; pero ni uno de esos le servía especialmente ahora. Tendría que buscar otro. Googleó algunos en su portátil: «¿Fútbol?» No, ya que era un deporte en equipo, por lo tanto también fueron descartados el vóleibol, hándbol y básquetbol. «¿Tenis?» Tampoco, necesitaba algo con más…acción. Algo en lo que se gastara mucha energía y que a la vez fuera un poco rudo; tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba un poco las cosas violentas. Definitivamente no era lo que podría llamarse un "espíritu Zen". Hasta que you-tube la llevó a algo llamado "WWE". Hizo clic en el vídeo y comenzó a ver las peleas de lucha libre.

Ante sus ojos desfilaron hombres y mujeres fuertes que se enfrascaban en combates cuerpo a cuerpo hasta derrotar a su contrincante ya sea mediante el uso de tácticas de fuerza, llaves o simple y llanamente dejándolo fuera de servicio luego de un golpe preciso. Para muchos era un deporte muy rudo: a Integra le gustó.

Dos días después, llegó un camión frente a la finca Hellsing con un encargo para Sir Integra Hellsing. El mayordomo lo recibió extrañado, mirando con recelo el gran paquete que le pasó el repartidor: —Por favor señor, firme aquí –pidió el muchacho antes de irse, y Walter lo hizo aún dudoso. Minutos después la enorme caja estaba dentro de la oficina de Sir Integra.

La joven empujó la caja hasta su habitación, negándose a abrirla dentro de su oficina. Con los ojos brillantes, procedió a abrirla y sacó de su interior su encargo por Internet: un gran saco de boxeo. Si ella tenía que ponerse en forma, lo iba a hacer de la mejor manera: entrenando. Unas semanas y estaría lista para enfrentarse a cualquier oponente en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, no importaba si era de los Gansos Salvajes o incluso sus propios vampiros mascotas.

No fue fácil en el principio. Ella tenía la destreza y la habilidad para manejar armas y espadas, pero no se manejaba igual de bien en lo referente a golpes duros. Pero como nada es imposible, menos para la líder de Hellsing, descargó algunos vídeos introductorios, algunas técnicas y se dispuso a practicarlas. Primero comenzó por el boxeo, ya que podría ayudarla a mejorar los reflejos y sus golpes. Además, como era lucha libre podría utilizar más de una vez un golpe de esos para noquear a su adversario. Luego vino el tiempo de practicar llaves de lucha, saltar y esquivar, forzar, atorar extremidades hasta obligar al enemigo a la rendición. Esta parte fue más complicada, ya que no tenía a nadie con quién practicar. Pero como ella no se daría por vencida tan rápidamente, pues encargó un muñeco de silicona a quien poder torcerle brazos y piernas. Al menos se sentía como un cuerpo humano en cuanto al tamaño, y podía ejercer toda su fuerza sobre él. (Menos mal nadie se enteró de su último encargo, no sabía cómo habría explicado el suceso, mucho menos a ese vampiro idiota; ya podía imaginarse su cara al ver el muñeco y la sonrisa lasciva que adornaría su rostro: «_Maestro, ¿Para qué compraste un muñeco inflable, si me tienes a mí?» _¡Ahhhgg! Hubiera sido lo peor que podía pasarle.)

Todas las noches, luego de terminar con el papeleo burocrático, la líder se encerraba en su habitación a dar golpes, patadas y demás cosas a su saco, y luego se ensañaba con el muñeco, hasta que llegó el día en que este último se rompió.

Walter se extrañó en un principio de su extraño comportamiento. La señorita casi no salía de su habitación a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, y no dejaba que nadie entrara en sus aposentos, incluso al vampiro se le había prohibido la entrada utilizando para ello el poder de los sellos. Y más de una vez habría jurado oír golpes dentro de la alcoba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dos semanas después, e Integra estaba radiante con sus resultados, por fin podía liberar su energía en algo que no implicaba necesariamente vaciar su cargador en el pecho o cabeza de alguien. Quizás era hora de practicar un poco en el gimnasio de su mansión.

Cuando llegó no había nadie. _Perfecto_. Instaló su saco y se dispuso a golpearlo, cuando una vocecita tímida cruzó por la puerta.

—Este…¿Sir Integra?

Se volvió para ver a la chica policía parada frente a la puerta mirándola extrañada. —¿Qué sucede Victoria?

—Yo...este...umhh... ¿Qué está haciendo?

Ella rodó los ojos. —¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

—Yo… –Seras se rió nerviosa–. No sabía que a usted le gustara el boxeo.

—Prefiero la lucha libre, pero bueno…

—¿No me diga que ve la WWE? –los ojos de la draculina parecieron brillar por un momento.

Integra sonrió.

—Claro. ¿Acaso tú también la vez?

—¡Sí! No puedo creerlo. Nunca lo imagine de usted. Y dígame…¿Cuál es su luchador favorito? –la chica daba saltitos como una niña pequeña cuando le preguntó. Integra volvió a sonreír.

—Pues, claramente yo prefiero a...

—¡A mí me encanta Randy Orton! –chilló la muchacha con corazoncitos asomándose por sus ojos. Integra hizo una mueca.

—¡Cómo puede gustarte ese tipo! Claro, tiene un buen cuerpo…pero John Cena es obviamente el mejor –dijo con una expresión de superioridad. La draculina dejó de dar saltitos y la miró seriamente.

—¿Q...qué? ¡No! Randy es el mejor luchador de toda la WWE.

—¡Cena!

—¡Randy!

—¡Lo único bueno de Randy es que tiene un buen trasero! –escupió la líder con una venita formándose en su frente.

—¡Lo mismo digo de John! –gritó la chica policía.

—Está bien…Seras, ¿Qué te parece si resolvemos esto con una lucha libre? ¿Eh?

—¿Uh? –la draculina la miró incrédula unos momentos, pero luego sonrió–. ¡Claro! Veremos quién es la que tenía razón.

—¡Muy bien! Mañana a esta misma hora, en el mismo lugar. No me vayas a fallar "randyfan" –se burló Integra antes de salir del gimnasio.

Seras masculló por lo bajo. —Ya verá Ama, su afición por Cena no la llevará a ninguna parte –y se fue corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Al otro día, Integra apareció en el gimnasio sobre un improvisado ring de lucha con unos pants cortos negros bastante ajustados, bototos al tono, guantes sin dedos verde oscuro, un sostén deportivo también en negro y sobre él, una camiseta con la cara de John Cena estampada en ella. Al reverso puede leerse _**"John Cena, campeón de la WWE".**_ Minutos después hizo su entrada la draculina vistiendo un short cortísimo en color fucsia rabioso, botas negras, guantes negros y un top a juego con sus pantalones. Lleva una camiseta con el logo de _**"Randy Orton, campeón de la WWE**_" y la respectiva cara del luchador estampada en la parte posterior. Sube al ring y ambas mujeres se miran seriamente por un momento, la tensión presente en el ambiente.

—Bien –la Sir es la primera en hablar–. Veo que viniste con tu camisita. Le diré a Walter que limpie el piso con ella una vez que acabemos con esto.

—Ya veremos quién se lleva la victoria–dice Seras mostrando los colmillos cuando ella sonríe a su ama.

Un, dos tres… ¡Ya!

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Umh... ¿Mr. Alucard? –llamó la voz con un marcado acento francés antes de entrar a las mazmorras. El vampiro le lanzó una mirada aburrida. —¿Qué quieres francés?

—Yo, me estaba preguntando si habías visto a Seras por aquí…quedamos de entrenar hoy día pero no se ha presentado en los cuarteles.

—Posiblemente se aburrió de tus constantes acosos –dijo el otro con evidente sarcasmo en la voz.

—¡No son acosos! Yo simplemente comento lo bella que ella es.

—Sí, si claro. Pero no eres muy sutil que digamos.

—Mira quién lo dice –gruñó el mercenario por lo bajo, recordando la _perfecta sutileza_ del vampiro para con su Ama.

—…Puedo escuchar perfectamente lo que dices desde aquí –Alucard lo fulminó con la mirada.

—De todos modos –Pip trató de desentenderse y cambiar de tema– Tampoco encontré a Sir Integra en su oficina, y Walter no la ha visto.

Alucard se incorporó de su silla, por lo visto el mercenario no lo dejaría en paz. Soltó una especie de bufido exagerado. —Basta con buscarla bien, seguramente debe estar en su...un momento, tampoco está en su habitación –dijo luego de comprobar la presencia de su Ama a través de sus sentidos vampíricos.

—¿Ves? Lo mejor sería que me ayudes a buscarlas, quizás estén juntas.

—Dudo mucho qué podrían estar haciendo juntas. Pero sin duda, no será nada divertido conociendo a esas dos. De todos modos, allá voy –respondió el vampiro dejando escapar un suspiro dramático mientras seguía al francés por los pasillos de la mansión.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—¡Aaaaah!

—¡Hey! ¡Eso no va!

—¿Cómo qué no? ¡Claro que va!

Los gritos provenían desde la dirección del gimnasio, ubicado al final de la mansión. Pip y Alucard se dirigieron hacia allá, el mercenario pregunta preocupado: —¿Qué crees que estén haciendo para gritar de esa manera?

—Ni idea, pero no creo que sea algo bueno.

Los dos hombres irrumpieron en la habitación, solo para ver a ambas muchachas sonrosadas y sudorosas por el esfuerzo enfrascándose en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo rodando por encima de un ring instalado en medio de la sala. El ojo de Pip amenazó con salirse de su órbita, y la quijada de Alucard cayó por lo menos medio metro: Seras estaba sentada sobre su señora y terminaba de sacarle una camiseta por la apertura de la cabeza, dejando expuesto tu torso solo cubierto por el sostén deportivo negro. Alucard babeó literalmente como un perro. Pero antes de que la draculina pudiera saborear su pequeña victoria, Integra la había dado vuelta utilizando para ello sus piernas, que colocó en un ángulo bastante extraño, aplicando técnica y fuerza con una elasticidad que nadie imaginó que podría tener. Seras dio un grito y rodó por el suelo, quedando por debajo de la rubia mayor; su camiseta ya estaba desecha también y colgaba desgarrada de un hombro, mostrando su voluptuosidad encajada en el top fucsia. Integra la aplastó contra el piso tumbándola de bruces y se sentó sobre sus nalgas, puso una de sus botas sobre el muslo de la draculina y dobló su pierna hacia atrás hasta hacerla tocar la espalda casi. Seras gritó, pero de furia.

—¿¡Vas a rendirte ahora "randyonania"!? –gritó la Hellsing.

—¡Nunca! –dijo Seras tratando de zafarse, pero era imposible. La llave de Integra era firme, aún para un vampiro.

Pip botó un chorro de sangre por la nariz cuando Seras medio se incorporó dejando ver su torso brillante de sudor.

—Capitán, ¿Qué?… –un grupo de los Gansos Salvajes que se encontraban en la mansión llegó hasta el gimnasio en busca de Pip, pero se quedaron estupefactos en la entrada al ver el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. De repente, a todos los hombres les estaba sangrando la nariz, vampiro incluido.

Luego de muchas vueltas, malas palabras, llaves deshechas y vueltas a hacer, parecía que Sir Integra se quedaría con la victoria una vez que logró atrapar a Seras dentro de una complicada llave de rendición. Inmersas como estaban en su lucha de poder, no se habían fijado en la masiva concurrencia que habían atraído. Integra apretó a Seras entre su cuerpo y el ring, dando una buena vista de su busto y del busto de su compañera en esa posición.

Alucard gimió dejando escapar una entrecortada respiración inexistente, Pip se desmayó del éxtasis y todos los demás tuvieron que taparse la nariz para no quedar desangrados. En esos precisos instantes, Walter entró en la habitación para averiguar el porqué de tanto alboroto. Se encontró con una turba sangrienta, un capitán tirado en el piso con cara de felicidad suprema y un vampiro lelo. Y allí, sobre el ring, dos jóvenes rubias enfrascadas en un enredo de cuerpos brillantes, sudorosos y…semidesnudos. El mayordomo no pudo evitar un grito de asombro:—¡Sir Integra! ¡Seras!

Ambas levantaron la cabeza al escuchar la exclamación confusa del hombre, solo para ver delante de ellas una masa de ojos brillantes posados sobre sus figuras. Pip aún estaba de espaldas en el piso, algunos de los Gansos habían caído también o se tapaban la nariz, Alucard estaba con cara de bobo y ojos de perrito feliz. Alguien en medio del grupo tomó algunas fotos, cuyo flash dañó los ojos de las chicas. —¡¿Q…Qué!?

Las dos se miraron confundidas. Pip se incorporó para mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pegada al rostro, parecía que había llegado al cielo. Alucard avanzó unos pasos hasta Integra: —Maestro, por favor. ¡TIENES que hacer esto más seguido!

—¡Nosotros las ayudaremos con las técnicas! _–_agregó Pip triunfante y colorado.

Integra soltó inmediatamente a Seras con la boca abierta, ambas se miraron y lo primero que hicieron, fue tapar el pecho escasamente guardado de su compañera mediante un abrazo. Un grito sonó al unísono por toda la mansión: —¡ALUCARD! ¡PIP!

* * *

**...Puede verse a un grupo de hombres apiñados alrededor de un mercenario que ostenta un sobre de papeles en la mano, todos cuchichean y rebuscan entre sus ropas sacando algunas monedas. Por la puerta del cuartel aparece el vampiro, justo cuando Pip viene saliendo de la habitación con una hermosa cara de felicidad, apretando algo en contra de su pecho. El capitán mercenario pasa distraídamente por su lado sin siquiera saludarlo. El nosferatus frunce un poco el ceño antes de acercarse al hombre que sostiene el sobre. _—_Oye ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?

—Oh Señor Alucard...le encantará lo que estoy vendiendo _ –_y muestra el contenido del sobre, son unas fotos.

Los ojos de Alucard se abren como platos, antes de que saque apresuradamente una bolsa con billetes de su chaqueta para cambiárselas al mercenario y llevarse las fotografías.

—¡Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, Señor!

Alucard corre feliz hasta su mazmorra, saca el sobre y lo deja en la mesa, caen algunas fotos: su hermosa maestra y su linda incipiente envueltas en los trapos pequeñitos de sus uniformes luchando entre sí. Luego otra de la Sir con las piernas separadas y firmemente plantadas, los brazos protegiendo el pecho, el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrosadas. Su cabellera rubia se ve salvaje. El vampiro emite un ruidito ahogado, algo así como el quejido de un cachorro, antes de hundirse en su ataúd**

* * *

**N.A:** Es tonto, lo sé, pero no podía ponerme a estudiar sin dejar de pensar en esto...hace tanto que dejé de ver la WWE.

**Pd:** Dejar un comentario no te hará daño ;) pero si no, debes saber que igual me se algunas llaves de lucha^^ muahaha (Y John Cena es mi amigo...sí, claro)

Saludos! :D


End file.
